<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles Night by Lunar_Luminessence11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869344">Cuddles Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11'>Lunar_Luminessence11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Logan hurt/comfort for the soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon didn't ignore him as he sat in the wet grass. Florida rain passing through earlier that day making the air feel wet and heavy. A warm breeze passed by him, gently rustling his tie. He huffed softly. Even with the scenery, he couldn't bring himself to lift his head. His heart clenched in his chest as a million thoughts raced through his head. Coming outside didn't seem to help as much as he hoped it would. No one knew he was here. No one cared. Why would they? He was exactly the opposite of what they wanted. The downer to their parade. </p><p>No music was playing besides the chirps of the crickets and croaks of the frogs, providing the night with a blanket of sound. Logan might have enjoyed it of the weight of stress and loneliness didn't weigh on him as if a metaphorical mountain was placed on his shoulders. He sat with his thoughts for a few more minutes, tears eventually springing to his eyes. Repressed hurt and frustration mixing with the fresh water that was on the grass below him.</p><p> He tried to make sense of it. He wanted so badly to be appreciated as much as Patton, and now he is even worse than Janus. The sides didn't want him, they didn't want logic that argued their morals or way of seeing. They wanted facts that agree with them. That was how he was appreciated. That was the only way, but he couldn't always provide that. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be what they want. They wanted Janus' portrail of him. The Logan that shows emotion, the Logan that agrees, the Logan that has facts to support what they were saying instead of shutting it down and further panicking Thomas, they didn't want Logan, they wanted a fake. </p><p>Logan took off his glasses, hooking them on his shirt before continuing to glare at the dirt as though it had wronged him. Tears were coming from his eyes more commonly now, but he made no move to wipe them, his arms securely wrapped around his legs, as if it would protect him from hurting more</p><p>Logan sat there for awhile, time having no meaning when trapped in your thoughts. He only realized time had past when the rain started back up, the clouds once again covering the pale moon, leaving him alone once again. The crickets stopped chirping, probably hiding away, but the frogs were still loud above the sound of the rain. Even with the rain gradually getting more intense, the logical trait stayed, the rain beating harsher against his skin as time went on. 'No one else cares, so why should he?' His thoughts justified, so he stayed. </p><p>A hand touched Logans shoulder, shaking him lightly. He jumped and looked back, having not heard the steps over the sound of the rain. Virgil was there, holding an umbrella as to not ruin his hoodie. "Hey, Teach, what are you doing? You're gonna get sick, you moron," he grumbled but he radiated concern. </p><p>"Ah, my apologies, Virgil, I assume you need me for something?" Logan responded, ignoring the lump in his throat to keep up his facade. </p><p>"No, I just got worried, you weren't answering your phone and no one could find you in the mindscape. I went to ask Thomas and he said you went outside a couple hours ago."</p><p>"Yes, I needed to clear my head. I left my phone to charge in my room. As you can see, I am adequate, you may leave," he dismissed. </p><p>"What? No, we're both going back, it's too late to be out here and it's raining. You're going to get sick and die and then Thomas would run himself into the ground, so come on. You're soaked already," Virgil offered a hand to him. Logan only shook his head and stood up by himself, walking back towards the house after putting his glasses back on. Virgil spared a confused look at his back but he didn't say anything as he moved to catch up to Logan to share the umbrella. </p><p>They walked in silence for awhile, the rain being the only sound between them until Virgil broke it. "Why did you need to clear your head, anyway? Thought you said you didn't feel such things," he questioned. Logan didn't respond, only making Virgil more concerned. Virgil pulled out his phone to text the group chat that he found Logan and that he was okay. Patton and Janus sent simple responses but the brothers were more thorough, asking where he was and what happened after the dad sides left the chat. Virgil sent the message explaining the best he could as they approached the door.</p><p>"Thank you, for coming to escort me, Virgil. I appreciate it," Logan stated as they reached the door. His eyes now losing their redness due to the cold water. Virgil nodded, shaking out the umbrella. </p><p>"Whatever, man, I wasn't gonna let you get sick. You're the most tolerable of those idiots." Logan nodded, reaching for the door knob, the door swinging open before he could enter. </p><p>"Logie!" Remus cheered, throwing himself into the logical side and crashing into a hug, the knife in his hand cutting against Logan's shoulder blade, but he paid it no mind.  He was in more comfortable clothes rather than his costume, only because Thomas said he'd continue buying him deodorant only if he wore clothes outside of the mind palace. Roman was there too, but he didn't hug Logan as to not ruin the sweater he was wearing. </p><p>"Greetings, Remus, Roman," he greeted, nodding at the Prince, "May I ask what you are doing?" </p><p>"Giving you a knife hug," Remus explained. Logan only rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Well, I should go back to my room. My phone should be charged and I suppose I need to change."</p><p>"Not so fast, nerd, I'm declaring a movie night, just the four of us, in my room," Roman declared. </p><p>Logan's eye brows furrowed, "What do you mean? Why? It is not Saturday and I imagine Patton or Janus would be much more fitting for a movie night than I," Logan questioned. Virgil looked slightly confused as well but he didn't mind as much as Logan did, apparently.  </p><p>Roman and Remus both briefly got upset at the mention of the snake dad, but their determination didn't waver. "I made a bet to Roman saying he couldn't handle real horror movies, and you and Virgil enjoy them, so we're forcing you to come too," Remus covered up convincingly. </p><p>"I'm in, how about you, Lo?" Virge asked him. Logan sighed but nodded. He had wanted to go journal a bit but he supposed this would be nice too. </p><p>"Let me bathe and I shall meet you in your room," he agreed. </p><p>Roman nodded in agreement, grabbing his brother, reluctantly, by the shoulder. "Remus and I shall go set up my room. Virgil, you are in charge of snacks," he stated before sinking down. </p><p>Logan shook his head. "I assume Thomas is sleeping," Logan prompted. </p><p>"No, but he did just head upstairs for the night."</p><p>"Alright," he sighed before sinking down into his room. When he reached his air conditioned apartment like space, he shivered. The rain was cold against his skin before, but with the addition of cool air, he was sure he was trembling, making his rush to get in the shower all the more quick, his body desperate for the warmth a shower would provide. </p><p>Once the bathroom steamed up he stepped in, appreciating the warm water more than ever. Goosebumps were all over his skin at the sudden temperature change. His eyes still stung from the tears, even though it had been ten minutes since Virgil came to get him. He supposed it wasn't much, but after crying, he does feel the way he says he does, at least. Numb and just a little hurt. He was also tired, but washing himself and going to the movie was much more important as of right now. </p><p>He will admit, he felt better after the shower, his body now back to the average temperature. He knew he might get sick tomorrow, but he will be fine for right now. He didn't put his onesie on, but he did put on yoga shorts and a large T-shirt Patton got him with a science pun on the front. He combed his hair after putting his glasses on, and left towards the twins room. </p><p>His thoughts were still loud in his head, but he could put them to the side for a little to keep up appearances. He knocked on the door. Virgil was the one to open it, also in more comfortable clothes, but still wearing his hoodie. He used his head to gesture him in, closing the door behind him. The twins room was usually super chaotic, but today Patton must have told them to clean their room as it was much neater except for the giant mound of blankets in pillows in the room. The twins were nowhere in sight. </p><p>"Go in, Logan," Virgil urged from behind him. Logan then noticed the section of blankets parted to supposedly make a doorway. He entered, Virgil close behind. When they got in, it was high enough for Virgil to be on his knees, so it was surprisingly spacey for a pillow fort. The inside was filled with even more blankets and pillows than what the outside appeared to made out of. Roman and Remus were inside already, as well as an assortment of snacks, primarily Logan's favorite. His brows furrowed in confusion once more but didn't say anything. He moved and sat next to Remus, Virgil sitting between Lo and Roman. They both knew separating the twins was good during movie nights. </p><p>Virgil placed everyone's preferred snack on their respective laps, refusing to even look at Remuss bowl. Logan thought nothing of it when Remus took the remote, but he was very confused when the opening to Big Hero 6 began playing. "I thought we were watching horror movies?" Logan questioned, looking between the brothers, confused. </p><p>"Nah, we figure cuddling our nerd is more important," Roman smiled, Virgil cuddling  into Logan's side and Remus pulling the two of them close as he finished his sentence. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil, resting a hand on Logan's spine. The music was playing loud out of the twins TV, as Logan looked between the three of them confused. He was about to open his mouth when Virgil cut him off from his side. </p><p>"Listen, Lo, we're not blind. We saw you getting frustrated. We wanna show that we do care about you, Lo," Virgil mumbled into his shoulder. Logan shut his mouth afterwards and leaned back into their embrace, but he didn't relax into their hold until half way through the movie. Virgil fell asleep about 45 minutes into the film, Logan following soon after. The group ended up cuddling through the night, Remus using his tentacles to move the bowls away from the sleeping males. Logan may not feel like everything is much better, but it was better than before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>